


let's duel.

by aeses



Category: IH8 Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeses/pseuds/aeses
Summary: pecjer and ret HATE each other butthey are forced to work on a project together how will they survive??????? r will theyfall in LOVE?????????





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so this is my First ever story on ao3 haha :) hope u guys enjoy and be sure to Leave a comment and KUDOS!!!!! XD also do NOT give criticism it is my First Work please be nicei haha :3 this is dedicated to Jizzle-chan! these are her OCZ :D haha ^___^ also ps the (((()))) means its an authors note Haha X) again please be nice this is my first story! See you peeps LATER :D

Pecker was NOT happy. He was siting in the middle of the hall , against his locker.Ret was bullying him . "DIE BASTARD!!" he said (Ret), and pushwd him so hard that pecker got a booboo on the back of his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR MEANIE???!?!??!" pecker got so angry he started crying **(((((hahahha poor pecker XD)))))** and Ret only laugehd at him. But then someone came over and she screamed "techer" in his ear because a teacher was comng so ret got scared and he left pecker alone on the ground in front of his locker.peckers eyes were still wet fro the tears so he wiped them on his sleeve. the teacher came over and was lke "WHAT HAPPENED PECKER" because he had a huge bump on his head from when ret Pushed himm down to the groudn. pecker was really upset so he didn't respond to the Teacehr and instead went to his firsit period class: English! **(((((defiantely not MY favourite frst period class haha XD)))))** ad pecker sat down. Beside him was Juules (peckers sisters girlfriend **(((((yeah shes a LESBIAN if ur homophobic GET OUTTA HERE!!!!! XDD))))** and she was super cutebut not like pecker noticed because he's gay . "hey dumby your late" said Juules "Yeah so what Jules" replied Pecker and Jules started laughing at him. and then the Techer came and she swas like "Class is starting peoplez" and so Pecker and Jules shut up. "hey everyone so we're gonna finish Shakespeare unit today amd the glass groaned because shakespear is old and deadd and they didn't like that. "Quiet down peoplez" said the techer and eeryone quieted down. "so fr ur final poject" said the teacher" your goig to work in groups of 5 and you're gonna showcase an act from teh play and you can do anything u want like a poster or a reenactment or a movie yeah" and so everone was excited becuase they wanted to be with their friends. Peckerwasn't excited because he had no friends. and then the teacher read the grups out loud and Pecker didn't pay attention till he heard his name "Peter, everet , haneul, jakc and zeo" and pecker groned. why was he placed in tehs ame group as ret, his biggest and meanest enemy???????


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guies!!!!! ^_^ (tats a special spelling for the word guys if u didn't know XD) so here is my new chapter!!!! Please share with all of your friends (I only got 2 comments last chapter!!!! D:) so moar people can READ IT (*≧ω≦*) we have to spread out lovely Peckeret cult all across the globe!!!!!!! :D and as always, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! (ps this is like a soundtrack so please listen to it while reading!!!!!!!!! you HAVE TO.... or the story ist gonna make sense: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihl4iHN2Ni4)

"Mr. butterfield you can't put me and Ret in the same group!!!" Peck screamed at the teacher after class. He was going to be late for class but he didn't care. He was so upset because he really didn’t wanna be in the same group as ret because he was thinking about this morning when ret was mad a t him and he wass scared that if they worked together he was going to get beaten up. It was alsobecause he tp-ed Haneul’s locker because ret told him to and Haneul would know that it was Pecker and he would get beaten up again. He didn’t know anything about Jack but he was really popular in the school so if he gets beaten up in front of Jack he (jack) would tell the whole school and people would hate him even more ad he would be miserable because he already didn’t have any friends. He didn’t know anythign about Zeo but the other 3 were enough to make him want to switch groups. “Peter ,you know I can’t do anything about the groups i made these randomly you cant just expect me to change them on a whim thats not fare to the other stuents” said Mr. Butterfield. Pecker knew that the teacher was right and so he went to his next class sadly. He was late for the class so it made the day even worse. He sat down and listened to the teacher, Mr. Jungwoo. Then the bell rang and it was lunchtime and so peck made his way to the caf and sat down with some of his friends as well as his sister. He didn’t want to talk to his friends so he was like guys i;m not talking to you today and all of his friends were like its fine just eat your lunch. So thats what he did. He thought about the English assignment and he wondered how he would be able to do stuff without ret taking a dump on his forehead. He couldnt do anythign though so he just kept eating his lunch. The day went by ad he checked his phone and saw that he was added to a group chat y haneul.

 

English boys B)

Haneul: hey yall!!!!!

Haneul: this is for the macbeth final or wte

Haneul: please respond or i will break into your house and replace all ur shoelaces with spaghetti :)))))

Ret: h-huh?????????????????????????????

Ret: please…… please dont

 

Pecker was like ok wtf so he sent a msg as well.

 

Pecker: what was the point of this gc :/

Haneul: oh i just wanted to set up a date

Haneul: not like gay date but like . a date to work together. like the calendar type of date.

Pecker: i-

Haneul: sO when are yall free!!!!!!!!!!!!! :))) im free anytime xd

Ret: ^^^

Pecker: same here…… so like,.,.,,,, when

Haneul: don’t we gotta wait for the rest first :/ calm ya titties

Haneul: but like if they ghost us then fuck it we can meet up tomorrow after skuu :))

Jack: If you need a meeting spot, my house is free!  
Haneul: oK SICk

Ret: address??

Jack: It’s like a 2 minute walk from school, don’t worry about it :D Just meet up with me at the front doors!

Haneul: ok sick what about that other dude zeo

Jack: We’re friends! He doesn’t check his phone often, I’ll drag him over hahaha

 

And so the plan was settled and pecker putb his phone away and suddenly he got a ding from it so he took it out again.

 

Ret: hey is this peck

Pecker: yeah….. Why

Ret: i just wanted to apologize for pushing you today :/

Ret: sorry i just got carried away ://

Pecker; yeah its cool

Pecker: :/ idk man would be sweeter if u apologized in person

Ret: this bitch-

Ret: fine . i’ll say sorry in person tomorrow

Ret: see ya

 

Pecker felt kinda sad that that was all ret wanted to say because he was expecting something better like a full blown marriage proposal (not that he wanted to marry ret thats really gay) and so he jst sat back and looked at the ceiling waiting for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall thanks for enjoying this so much :33 its AWESOME to see all of ur support for my trash boys xD so like haha ^_^ also my cat died today and thats really sad and my uncle got marriecd to my mom and shes planning on selling me to fuel her airpod addiction so yeah :/ but anyways heres the chapter enjoy guiz soz its a bit short!!!!! if i dont post it means my mom sold me to one direction ;_;

pecker was really mda that he had to work with Ret so he went to the priciple and was like Mr. Butterfield is trash im gonna sue the school. The priciple Ms. Sunrat was like u cant do that so Pecker was stuck ith Ret. Ret then was like Pecker i lied I don't hate you and i dont think you are a bastard so please lets stop being mean and Pecker was like fine. So one day they were worknng together and suddenly Ret is like Peckerd o you like anyone and Pecker was like idk. But then he realized hes has gay. And so he tells Ret. "Thats weird I didn't know u had Gay" and Pecker was like "Oh yeah maybe u should stoop Beig a bigot gays are people too" and Ret said "I enver said I wasn't a gay" and Pecker fell in love with him then and kissed him. It was banaas. He was so in love with Ret that he had to Die and he was like I don't wanna workk on my project anymore I just want to give Ret Smoochies. and thats What he did. 

 

**graduation**

 

Pecker was so happy about graduating with his Boyfriend Ret that he was gonna piss his bed. He couldnt believe that he was actually dating Ret who e hated for so long n he couldn't believe how gay he was. He went ot ret's house an was like Ret when we graduate will you marry me and Ret said yes. And they graduated and they were about to be marry when Ret died because of gay. Pecker wa so upset that he started crynig. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and he was sos bad that Ret was dead he became a cereal killer **(((as in he was d*pressed and ate so much cereal XDDDD))))** AND THEn he got fat. he got an Idea and he was likei still have Rets brain so i can remake him with my fat. And s o hes really rich so he hiressomeone to take his fat off and remake ret. Ad when ret was remade Pecker was like "I MISSED U SO MUCH" and Ret and Pecker finally got marries and they had lost of adopted children and they lived happily ever aftre. when their Children asked him how they met they smile at eah other and remember when Ret used to punch the living shiet out of Pecker and now that they love each other he doesnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: i was right my mom sold my to Bts and i  
> Am their housemaid now and i wont be able to post anymore sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol sike this is the actual piece :) happy birth

Pecker bounced his foot on the ground nervously and refreshed the page for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It was already 8:05, five whole minutes since the promised release, and Pecker was growing impatient. He submitted the URL for the national Moontail Math Contest into the address bar again, praying that maybe, just maybe, whatever deity happened to be awake would be so kind to bless him with the official scores.

 

He groaned in frustration as his prayers were ignored. No scores were posted, only empty promises in navy blue text. 

 

Pecker was really looking forward to the self-esteem boost from the math contest results. Ret had beaten him silly on his English essay, sure, but Pecker knew he had won in the contest by  _ at least  _ 5 questions. And that was enough to shoot his ego through the roof.

 

Ret and Pecker have been enemies for as long as he could remember. Sure, it may be a one-sided rivalry, but it was a rivalry nonetheless. It wasn’t that Ret had done anything, and if he was being honest, Pecker thought Ret wasn’t half bad as a person. What gets on Pecker’s nerves is how much better Ret was at everything. Before, Pecker was at the top of the class. People asked him for help and looked up to him, and not to toot his own horn, but he was pretty sure Sunbert was planning on asking him to the Halloween semi-formal next month. He had seen her and her friends giggling in the halls as he walked by, and so he shot her a heart throbbing smile.

 

Out of nowhere, Ultsungmin Private Secondary School got a new student.

 

The first thing Pecker noticed was that the new student was much, much taller than him. Pecker was already pretty short compared to some of the boys in his class, but this new kid towered over Pecker by at least 6 inches. The new kid had dark, straight hair and eyes so cold that if looks could kill, Pecker would’ve been a victim of first-degree murder. Something about the new kid made Pecker shiver.

 

“Pay attention class!” The teacher, Mr. Butterfield, clapped his hands, snapping Pecker’s gaze away from the new boy and back to the front. “As you can see, we have a new student joining us today. Would you like to introduce yourself?”

 

The new boy looked as if the last thing he wanted to do was to introduce himself. But he let out a sigh, and looked straight at Pecker, causing the latter to shiver once again.

“My name is Everet. I transferred from Hyungwonderstruck Secondary School.” He glanced back to Mr. Butterfield, who gestured to where Everet would sit for the rest of the semester. 

 

Pecker shrugged and went back to his work. He had better things to do than worry about the creepy new kid. He was at the top of his class after all; he had to work hard to make sure it stayed that way.

 

As it turned out, Pecker was wrong. 

 

Everet was better than him in nearly every subject, club and activity he took. His 100% on his English essay made Pecker’s 95% look pathetic.  His lab was “spotless” and “an incredible example of how a lab should be done”. He finished his math quiz before Pecker even wrote his name. His long legs made him perfect for track and field, and his tall stature landed him a place on the school’s basketball team. He became a valued part of the school’s robotics team, helping them place second in regional finals. He had even weaselled his way into Pecker’s friend group. All in the span of a few weeks.

 

Pecker was not pleased, to say the least. Who was this kid, waltzing into his school and taking his accomplishments? Of course, Pecker never really cared to join any extracurriculars, but his point still stands. 

 

Pecker wasn’t petty. He accepted his defeat with open arms and worked even harder. 

 

Over the next month, Pecker and Ret battled tirelessly with each other, competing over marks and extracurricular accomplishments. Pecker beat Ret in the regional debate championships. Ret placed higher than Pecker in the Pachi Biology Contest. Pecker got a higher score than Ret on his DECA multiple choice. Ret brought the badminton team to nationals. 

 

The cycle was neverending, but Pecker kept trying. 

 

Pecker crossed his fingers and refreshed the page one last time. He yelped in excitement as the results page popped up and started frantically scrolling to find his name in the rankings. 

 

13… Yeolbaek Myheart from Wenius Secondary School…

39…  Sunbert Hrung from Dicbutt Catholic Secondary School…

69… Jizzle Weenie from Yourmom Secondary School… 

 

92… Peter Walters from Moontail Secondary School.

 

Pecker scrolled through the list once again, looking for Ret’s name.

 

120… Everet Maxwell from Moontail Secondary School.

 

Pecker let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and plopped down on his bed. Of course, he could have placed better, but the only thing that mattered was that he beat Ret. He got out of his bed in a much better mood and got ready for school.    
  
Reyna was waiting downstairs for him, nibbling on a piece of French toast. She looked up at Pecker and gave him a nod.

 

“Just let me finish this and we can go,” she mumbled, shoving the rest of the French toast into her mouth. Normally this would’ve annoyed Pecker, but he didn’t care today.

 

Pecker walked into his first period English class with a grin on his face. He could hardly wait to talk to Ret and show off first thing in the morning.

 

For reasons Pecker couldn’t understand, Ret always asked Pecker about how he was doing. It made Pecker wonder whether Ret also considered Pecker a rival. He probably didn’t, but it inflated his ego, so he didn’t really care.

 

Pecker gave Ret a smug smile as he walked into the room and towards his desk. Pecker tried his best to look bored, even though he knew exactly what was going to happen.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, Ret,” Pecker said, as casually as he could. “How’s it going?”

 

“Not bad. How did you do on the math contest?”

 

“I got 92nd place.” Pecker shrugged, as if he couldn’t care less. “Not that great.”

 

“Nice.” Ret gave him a nod and walked towards his desk as the classroom descended into chatter.

 

Their conversations never went further than that, and truth be told, Pecker didn’t care. As long as Ret knew he had beaten him, he was happy. 

 

“Settle down class!” A booming voice from the front of the room grabbed everyone’s attention.

 

Mr. Butterfield wasn’t a very big man, but he had lungs that would make an Olympic swimmer jealous. The classroom quieted down and Mr. Butterfield smiled.

 

“As you all know, we’re wrapping up our Shakespeare unit today. So, in celebration, I will be announcing your final assignment.”   
  


He smiled, and it earned him a groan from the class. It took half of a cleared throat for the class to shut up again.

 

“In groups of five, you will be using media to analyze and present a specific theme from the play we’ve been studying,  _ Macbeth _ .” Mr. Butterfield adjusted his glasses. “Media includes anything from a dramatic interpretation to a poster board. It really is up to your group on how you want to present your analysis.” 

 

Pecker started zoning out. 

 

“Before any of you ask, no, you will not be picking your groups. In fact, I’ll be announcing them now.” Mr. Butterfield cleared his throat. “This will be due in 2 weeks.”

 

Pecker didn’t really care who he was in a group with. It would be nice if he could be grouped with Haneul or Sage, but he doubted it. Mr. Butterfield didn’t like them together much. He started doodling in his book, waiting for his name to be listed.

 

“... Jack, Everet, and Peter. You can start working on your assignment now.” 

 

Pecker snapped back to reality and looked at Mr. Butterfield in exasperation.  _ What a cruel, dirty old man _ , he thought to himself as he begrudgingly dragged his bag to the back of the classroom. Waiting there was Haneul, Ret, and two other boys whose names he wasn’t too sure of.

 

“Pecker! Come here!”   
  


Pecker was relieved that at least Haneul was in his group. He didn’t know if he could handle being a group with Ret alone.

 

He sat beside a blond boy who was currently talking with a member of the group behind them. He looked at Haneul, trying very hard to ignore that Ret was right beside him.

 

Pecker blanked out for the rest of the morning, and before he knew it, it was time to go home.

 

As soon as he got home, his phone chimed with a message.

 

 

Pecker smiled to himself.

 

 

\---

 

The three boys sat in a lopsided circle in the middle of Jack’s bedroom, waiting for Jack and Haneul to come back upstairs. Pecker scrolled through his Instagram timeline, trying not to make eye contact with Ret or Zeo. It was already awkward enough being in the same room as Ret, and even more awkward with a stranger beside them.

 

Jack’s room was unnervingly messy. Clothes scattered on the desk and chairs, loose leaves of paper on the floor, and the forever lingering smell of vanilla and strawberry slapped Pecker in the face as he walked in. He didn’t mind a little messy organization, but it wouldn’t hurt for Jack to clean up once and awhile.

 

The door slammed open and in came Jack and Haneul holding a bowl of chips. 

  
  
Pecker had to admit, Jack was pretty cute. Blond curls framed his tan face, highlighting a button nose, puckered lips and the widest, shiniest puppy eyes known to man. Everything about him screamed adorable.

 

Too bad Pecker couldn’t stand his deafening personality. 

 

“Have we decided on an idea yet?” Jack plopped down beside next to Pecker, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket. 

  
  
“You guys were only gone for 5 minutes,” said Ret. “How are we supposed to decide in 5 minutes?” 

 

Haneul sat down across from Pecker and pulled out his notebook. “Y’all wanna brainstorm then? I was thinking about a reenactment.” Haneul paused and chewed on the eraser of his pencil. “Or do y’all want to do something more simple?” 

 

“I was thinking we should like, make a modern interpretation of the theme, I guess?” Jack’s lollipop came out of his mouth with a loud pop. “Like that one Romeo and Juliet online dating thing! But obviously, it’s up to you guys.” 

 

“We could do a short film,” Ret offered. “Of our scene. That way people who don’t want to act don’t have to.” 

  
  
Pecker didn’t want to admit it, but he thought Ret’s idea was pretty damn good.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Haneul wrote down Ret’s idea in his notebook and looked up at Pecker. “What about Pecker, what do you think?”

Pecker looked over at Ret and immediately looked away. It was slightly embarrassing how quickly Ret’s idea convinced everyone, but now wasn’t the time to be petty. In the end, they would get the same marks. It didn’t matter who came up with the idea.

 

“I think it’s pretty good.” 

 

Haneul looked at Zeo. “What about you?” 

 

Zeo shrugged. 

 

“I guess that’s what we’re doing then!” Haneul stood up and stretched. “Who wants to do what?”

 

“I can act!” came a deafening voice, exploding Pecker’s left eardrum.

 

“I can too,” Ret offered.

 

“I’d rather film the thing if that’s fine.” Haneul turned his head towards Pecker. “What about you?”

 

Pecker gave a sigh. “I guess I can.”

 

“Alright!” Haneul clapped his hands and turned to Zeo. “Can you edit the footage then?”

 

Zeo shrugged. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, so let’s get started!” 

 

The last thing Pecker wanted to do was get started.

 

Haneul figured out the roles. Ret was going to be Macbeth, Pecker Lady Macbeth, and Jack was going to fill in any extra roles.

 

It was sort of embarrassing that Pecker was to play Lady Macbeth, and it felt like another loss to Ret, which annoyed him to no end.

 

The following few days, the boys practiced and organized for their respective roles. After a good three days of preparations, they were ready to begin filming. 

 

Pecker sat down on the couch in Haneul’s living room, waiting for everyone else to come. He ran through his monologue in his head and listened to Haneul blab about how he was going to film the footage.

 

After the others arrived, Haneul started filming. 

 

Pecker and Ret got into positions, while Jack stood back behind the couch, waiting for Haneul’s signal. Ret’s hand brushed against Pecker’s for half of a second, and Pecker tried to ignore the jolt that it gave him.

 

Pecker ran through his monologues, doing his best to be as dramatic as he could, enunciating every word with the passion of a drunk poet stargazing in the woods alone on a camping trip. Once he finished, Ret came in.

 

Pecker was prepared for what Ret had to say. What he wasn’t prepared for was how close he would be.

 

Every time Pecker thought he was done moving, he walked closer and closer to him. 

 

“Great Glamis! worthy Cawdor!” Pecker managed to choke out. His mouth moved for him as he said the next few phrases as Ret took another jab at his personal space.

 

Ret’s body was dangerously close to Pecker’s. Lethally close. 

 

Pecker could feel his face burn up. He prayed Ret wouldn’t notice.

 

“My dearest love,” Ret whispered, gentle and heartfelt, “Duncan comes here to-night.”

 

Pecker flinched as Ret reached for his hand. His head spun and buzzed until he could no longer remember what he was going to say.

 

“Hey, Pecker.” Haneul looked over the camera with an annoyed look on his face. “It’s your line.” 

Pecker’s head was still spinning, causing him to let out a very pathetic “What?”

 

Haneul sighed. “I’ll let you guys practice a bit more,” he mumbled. He turned off the camera and left the room.

 

Ret let go of Pecker’s hand, and Pecker let out a breath he didn’t know was holding. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Pecker’s head snapped around, his face only a few inches from Ret’s.

 

Pecker had never been this close to Ret before. He could see all the pores on his stupid face and the beads of sweat gathering on his hairline and how his eyelashes kissed the bottom of his eyes and the smell his shampoo and how worried his eyes looked and  _ fucking-hell-how-could-he-have-never-noticed-how-pretty-his-eyes-are _ and the way his lips popped as he opened them to say his name. “Pecker?”   
  


Pecker was dizzy. He must’ve been sick, he told himself. That’s why his head was spinning and time was getting blurred and that’s why he didn’t do anything but watch as his lips fell on Ret’s.

 

Pecker was dizzy.

 

As his mind cleared, Pecker noticed three things.

 

First, he noticed how soft Ret’s lips were.

  
Second, he noticed that Ret’s arms were wrapped around him.

 

Third, he noticed who’s arms he was in.

 

Pecker ripped away from Ret a mumbling bumbling mess. “OhmygodRetI’msosorryIdi-” He covered his burning face with his hands. “I’m so sorrywhatdidIdoholyfuckI’msoso-”

 

Ret must’ve gotten tired of Pecker talking, so he pressed his lips back to his.

 

Pecker’s head was spinning again.

 

He felt his body relax against his wishes. A wave of euphoria washed over his entire body, flowing from the tips of his fingers, to the crown of his head, to the bottom of his feet in gentle splashes. 

 

It couldn’t have lasted more than a second before Pecker came to his senses once again.

 

Pecker pushed himself away from Ret’s embraced and started running in the other direction.

 

“Pecker!”

 

He didn’t care, he couldn’t. He had kissed his rival. His enemy. What does that say about him? 

 

He felt a hand grab his sleeve, pulling him back just a little too hard, causing him to topple onto the ground. 

 

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry,” Ret blubbered, “I didn’t mean to do that I swear-”    
  
Pecker sat up and rubbed his head. “It’s not that big of a deal…” 

 

It was a big deal. Pecker snapped his head back to Ret’s and stared at him with every ounce of willpower he had left.

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

 

Ret seemed taken aback. “You kissed me first.”

 

A million thoughts ran through Pecker’s head because he knew it was true. What was he supposed to say to him? ‘Yeah, I kissed you first’? 

 

After careful consideration, Pecker finally let out a heartfelt response: “I'm sorry, what?”

 

“Whatever.” Ret sighed and brushed his bangs away from his forehead. “But I have to ask, why do you hate me so much?”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, whenever I try to talk to you, you just brush me off,” Ret sighed for the fiftieth time in the past hour. “Which kinda sucks, because…”

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

Ret shook his head. “Nothing. But when you kissed me I thought maybe you also…”

 

Ret must’ve thought Pecker was stupid.

“What?”

 

“Dude, did you have a concussion or something? I didn’t think you could get one from just collapsing but…” 

 

Pecker finally snapped out of his trance.

 

“I’m fine, sorry.” 

 

Ret looked at Pecker with an emotion he couldn’t figure out and stood up.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Wait!” Pecker blurted out, and Ret turned his head around.

 

“Why do you want to talk to me anyways?”

 

Ret shooked his head again. “I said, it’s nothing.” 

 

“You can’t just tell me something about myself, saying it’s none of my business and expect me to not want to know what it is!” Pecker snapped. 

 

“Okay, fine!” Ret hissed. He walked back to Pecker and kneeled before him, sending Pecker into a trance again. “I wanted to talk to you because I liked you.”

 

Pecker’s brain had failed him again. “Sorry?”

 

Ret got up and left the room, leaving Pecker sitting on the couch in shambles. 

 

“What the hell was that about?” Pecker looked up to see Haneul standing in the doorway. 

 

Pecker shook his head and ran out of the house.

 

_ Dumbass _ .

 

\---

 

Pecker’s assignment was due in 2 days, and his group has gone nowhere. It probably didn’t help that Pecker was actively avoiding Ret, refusing to go to any meetings. 

 

His phone chimed, and he opened up the message. 

 

 

Pecker knew he had to go some time or another. He was sick of avoiding Ret. It was his assignment too, why should he ditch because of some stupid kiss?    
  


_ Fuck it _ , he decided. 

 

 

\---

 

“Well done boys. I appreciate your… enthusiasm.” 

 

They had finished the film just in time. As it turns out, it probably wasn’t a good idea to put Zeo in charge of video editing. The classroom howled at the use of every Windows Movie Maker transition, from sparkles to explosions. 

 

“Dude!” Haneul cackled. “Why did you offer to edit the video if you don’t know how to edit?”

 

Zeo gave him his signature shrug. 

 

Pecker made eye contact with Ret. He had decided to end the one-sided rivalry between them, which he realized was embarrassingly immature after thinking about it. He still didn’t know what their relationship was, and he wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to ask.

 

In an instant, Ret was sitting beside him.

 

“So, I’ve been thinking…” He rubbed his neck as a blush crept up his cheeks. “Obviously you don’t have to, and I know it’s kind of sudden because we don’t really talk all that much-”

 

“Just spill it, dumbass.” 

 

“Do you want to go to semi with me?” Ret avoided Pecker’s gaze and looked out the window. “Of course you don’t have to, I was just wondering…”

 

Pecker gave Ret the biggest, dumbest, shit-eating grin.

 

“I'm sorry, what?” 


End file.
